Rangers from another Universe
Rangers from another Universe is the eighth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Pirate Force. Summary With Corinth in great danger by Captain Whiskers, his crew and Professor Cog, The Pirate Force and RPM Rangers must work together to stop them. Plot Training as the Captain takes the lead/Stanley and Ford working at the lab One day at the Pirate Tavern, Captain Emmett and their team trained very hard. As for Stanley and Ford Pines, They were working on new projects at the Lab. Captain Whiskers works on a new plan/Resurrect and Revive Professor Cog Meanwhile, Captain Whiskers and his crew were working on a new evil plan that would take place in Corinth. With the resurrection crystal, He revived Professor Cog to conquer it. An emergency at Corinth/Opening the Portal to another universe Back at the Pirate Tavern, Ford Pines called the Rangers for an emergency at Corinth. Just as they knew what Captain Whiskers is planning, The Portal to Corinth opens as they set out. Arriving at Corinth/Meeting with Doctor K and the RPM Rangers As they arrived at Corinth, Captain Emmett and his crew met with Doctor K along with the RPM Rangers: (Scott, Flynn, Summer, Ziggy, Dillon, Jason Lee Scott, Gem, Gemma and Aisha Campbell). Explaining about Captain Whiskers' plan with Cog/Conquering the universe As everyone met at the RPM Base, Doctor K, Ford, Stanley and John Silver and the Pirate Force Rangers told them about Captain Whiskers' plan to conquer the universe with Professor Cog's help. Stanley, Ford and John Silver work on new weapons/Training to prepare for battle Then, Stanley, Ford and John Silver were working on new weapons as usual. As for Captain Emmet, Scott and their fiends, They got started training on new strategies. Fighting off the Pirate Bots and Grinders/Encountering Professor Cog Suddenly, There were Pirate Bots and Grinders attacking the city. Then, Emmett encountered Professor Cog, Just as was about to finish him off, Scott saved him as Gem and Gemma got him to safety. Rescuing the civilians of Corinth/Emmett and Whiskers fought once more Then, The Rangers had to rescue a lot of civilians from harm. Once again, Captain Emmett and Captain Whiskers came face to face and fought as it goes on for them to withdraw. Trying out the new RPM Base Off Weapons/Taking down a few bots at a time Soon enough, The Pirate Force Rangers tried out their new RPM Base Off Weapons to take out a lot of Pirate Bots and Grinders to keep all civilians safe from harm in no time. Scott and Emmett watch each other's backs/Whiskers and his crew retreated Then, Scott and Captain Emmett started watching each other's backs taking out a lot of Pirate Bots and Grinders. Soon enough, Captain Whiskers and his crew retreated leaving Professor Cog. Finishing off every last Grinder/Taking down Professor Cog Then, The Rangers had to finish off every last Grinder. At last, Emmett and Scott took down Professor Cog. Preparing the downlaod/Bigger and Badder as usual Suddenly, The Download made Professor Cog grow bigger and Badder as usual to crate havoc. Preparing the Ultimate Megazord Battle/A new Megazord combination Just then, Doctor K gave Ford and Stanley a hand with the new based off Zords for the Pirate Force Rangers to combine with tier Megazord. And the RPM Ultrazord was ready for battle, So was the Octane Pirate Megazord. The Power Rangers won once again/Captain Whiskers gets even more upset Without hesitation, The Pirate Force and RPM Rangers defeated Professor Cog at last. Meanwhile with Captain Whiskers, He was upset with Power Rangers kept on winning because of Ford and Stanley. Returning home to the Pirate Tavern/Emmett's hope of being King of the Pirates After the battle, The Pirate Force Rangers said their goodbyes to the RPM Rangers and returned to the Pirate Tavern. When they got back, Emmett still hoped to be King of the Pirates someday. Rangers Pirate Force R.P.M. Rangers Mentors *Ford and Stanley Pines *John Silver Allies *Guybrush Threepwood *Elaine Marley Threepwood *Cassim *Iago *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa *John Smith *Redfeather *Doctor K *Colonel Mason Truman Villains *Captain Whiskers *LeChuck *Phantom the Pirate *Governor Ratcliffe *Sa'Luk *Professor Cog Trivia * Transcript *Rangers from another Universe (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5